Differentials of the type used in automotive drivelines generally include a planetary gearset supported within a differential case to facilitate relative rotation (i.e., speed differentiation) between a pair of output shafts. In some differential, the planetary gearset includes helical side gears fixed to the ends of the output shafts and which are meshed with paired sets of helical pinion gears. This type of differential is known as a parallel-axis helical differential. In response to input torque applied to the differential case, the torque transmitted through meshed engagement of the side gears and pinion gears generates thrust forces. To accommodate these and other operating forces, the wall surface of the gear pockets and other thrust surfaces of the differential case must provide adequate support.
In some differentials, it is necessary to install C-shaped retainers, or C-clips, for restraining and positioning the output shafts in the differential. To install the C-clips, it is necessary to gain access to the interior cavity of the differential case through an access window. In general, it is desirable to allow the side gear thrust load to be distributed evenly around the periphery of the differential. One way to achieve such even load distribution is to position the pinion pairs evenly around the periphery of the differential case. However, because the access window is provided in the differential case, there tends to be incompatibility issues with placement of the pinion pairs.